First Love: A Sesshomaru Love Story
by CaritaLoveLight
Summary: It's a Sesshomaru love story, starring you! WARNING, it contains a lemon!
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

~Hey peoples! This is my first chapter of my first fan fiction story, First Love: A Sesshomaru Love Story! InuYasha is my FAVORITE anime show, and my favorite character is, of coarse, Sesshomaru! I just think that he's so sexy. But anyways, this is my first story! (I was inspired by other fan fiction stories to write this one.)~

* * *

Many weeks had past since your mother died of disease, and you've been traveling on your own since that unfortunate day. After traveling for so long, you don't think there's a place in the world that you'd belong in. Having no were to go, no where to stay, which would probably be impossible for any village to let you live with them since you are a full fledged dog-demon, and people will think you're going to destroy their village. You simply couldn't stay at the place where you're adopted mother took you in when you had no place to live, since your real parents died in battle. There were too many memories. She was the only one that took you in regardless if you were a full dog-demon. And besides, without your mom to protect you, the villagers would probably throw you out of their village anyway. You could easily destroy the whole village with just one swipe of your hand, but you wont. It's not in your nature to kill humans. You're a very kind person, unless someone pushes you a little too far, then you'd kick their ass. You have long, white hair that reaches past your butt, and you have dog ears. You love wearing your black kimono with pink spiral designs, and you always have two weapons with you, your sword, "the Usagi", and your bow and arrows, just incase you have any trouble with demons on your path.

One day while you were walking on your journey, you came across a very large anaconda-demon and he looked very hungry.

"Okay, ugly. It's a fight you want…" You pulled out your Usagi, and made a fighting stance, "… It's a fight you'll get!" You jumped from quite a distance towards the demon and cut his neck as you passed him. The demon roared in pain. "Oh, you had enough already?", you said challenging the giant anaconda.

The anaconda started to ignore the pain caused by the large cut just below his head, and snapped towards you to bite you.

You jumped out of the way and landed on his head. As you were about to jam the Uasgi into the demon's skull, he immediately shook you off, causing to loose your grip, and you flew off his head on to the ground. The giant snake-thing took you by it's long, green and yellow spotted tail and began to squeeze the life out of you. You could hardly move, but when you were about to pass out, you managed to cut your way out of his grasp. Again the anaconda roared in pain, with only a stub of a tail remaining. The demon then hissed for the last time, and he collapsed to the ground shaking the earth like an earthquake.

"That'll teach you to not mess with me, you poor excuse for a reptile." But as you sheathe the Usagi and walked off, the peaces of the snake began to become one again, bringing the snake back to life. "Oh, what the hell!" You yelled out.

The anaconda was pissed now. "You thought you could kill me that easily?" The anaconda hissed out.

_That thing can talk?_ You thought.

"You see, I will never die as long as I have the Sacred Jewel shard inside of me!"

You thought for a minute. Some time ago, when your mom was alive, people in your village were talking about a "Sacred Jewel" being shattered all over Japan. The Sacred Jewel had the power to grant wishes and to make demons one-hundred times stronger. Even a piece of the jewel can make a demon immensely stronger.

"It's impossible to destroy me!" He lunged towards you to bite you and you barely made it out in time. If the venom gets inside you, you wouldn't die, but you will be paralyzed for a few days. And that's way more than enough time for the reptile to devour you.

You think, _I have to think of a way to kill that thing before it kills me!_ Then you thought of what the powerful demon said to you_. "I will never die as long as I have the sacred jewel shard inside of me!" _You then had the most simplest idea. _I know, I'll just take it out! But the only problem is, I have no idea where it is._

The snake began to lunge at you again and you jumped out of the way again. When you landed on the ground, the rays of the sun captured the image of the anaconda's head. As this happened, you noticed something shiny peaking from the reptile's thick skin on his forehead.

_I found it!_ You thought. You couldn't use your Usagi, because you could have a high risk of getting cut with one of the venomous teeth. So you took out your bow and arrow, loaded it, and aimed it towards the shard. The snake came after you and when the snake was dangerously close to you, you let go and the arrow shot through the anaconda's forehead, puncturing his brain, not on the jewel, but close.

The powerful demon roared in pain and collapsed to the ground shaking the whole forest.

You took out the shard with your long, sharp nails, and the demon dissolved into nothing but dust and his perfectly aligned skeleton. You examined the anaconda carcass, and then the jewel shard. It was purplish and very shiny, although, it gave you a creepy feeling. "Maybe I shouldn't use this to boost my strength, it's power probably possessed the anaconda demon. Besides, I bet that everyone is after it, if I put this inside me, then people would kill me to get it. I better keep this to myself so no one will know I have it. I shouldn't let anyone keep possession of something this powerful irresponsibly." You put the shard inside your small bag attached to your obi and you began to walk off. But as you did this, you see a small toad looking thing in a brown kimono, holding a staff with two heads come running towards the scene.

"Lord Sesshomaru! This was what caused all that noise and shaking!"

_Oh no!_ You thought, _Did he see me with the Sacred Jewel shard in my possession?_ You then saw a man about 18 to 20 years old walking towards the frog-demon gracefully. You then saw markings of two red lines on each side of his cheeks and a blue marking on his forehead that looked like a crescent moon. He had very long, white hair and elf-like ears. You realized that he's a full dog-demon like you, so he's not actually 18 to 20 years old, he's more like 500 years old. And from the designs on his white kimono and the armor he has, he's royalty.

"Oh, Milord. That woman is a dog-demon like yourself." The odd toad thing said to the handsome man.

The man called, Lord Sesshomaru, had no expression on his face. "I thought that there were no more dog-demons left in the world after Nanami and Takeo were killed in battle."

He was talking about your parents. "Those were my parents. They told me to run away when I had the chance."

Behind Sesshomaru's hard expression, there was a little bit of interest in his face. "I never new that they had a daughter."

You weren't surprised. "My parents wanted to keep me secret so that the dog-demon blood line would continue forever."

"They new that they had to release you at some point, though." He said still emotionless.

"That part I never quite understood." You looked up a little thinking how could the population of dog-demons be protected forever if they kept you secret. You couldn't live forever, breeding should be involved in it.

Lord Sesshomaru interrupted your thinking and commanded, "State your name."

_Oh,_ You thought, _How could I be so impolite?_ "Kasumi. And that toad-demon basically stated your name."

The toad-demon was a bit insulted. "Hey, girl! My name is Master Jaken! And I humbly serve the great Lord Sesshomaru! And if you can't respect that-"

Sesshomaru cuts off Jaken's annoying lecture. "Jaken…"

"Yes Milord?"

"I believe Rin is all by herself. If anything happens to her, I will have to kill you."

"Oh! Yes Milord! I will look after her at once!" Jaken then returned anxiously from where he ran from.

_How could a man of no expression make such an impact? _You thought.

Sesshomaru had all his undivided attention on you. "After Nanami and Takeo were killed and you were on your own, someone must've seen that I wasn't the only full breed of dog-demons left in the world. How come I've never heard of you?"

"Well, when my adopted mother took me in, she lived in a isolated village. There wasn't any other villages for miles away. And they had barely knew any knowledge of demons. They thought that I was the last of the full breed of dog-demons. So, I guess that they didn't care to tell anyone else that lived outside of the village about me."

"How long ago did your mother take you in?"

_He's sure asking a lot of questions._ You thought. "About 36 years ago. That was all the time that I needed to get a good concept of life and be on my own."

"So you left her and gone off on your own?" He said still emotionless.

You looked away from his beautiful golden eyes to the ground, thinking about the painful memory. "Well, actually… She died two months ago from disease." You managed to say, you loved your mom so much, she was the only family you had, and she was gone. "After her death, the villagers were being cruel to me, so I left." You looked back at Sesshomaru. The rays of the sun peeked through the clouds to his face, intensifying his gorgeous features.

"Now I understand." He tried to hide his sympathy for you. He changed the subject. "Was this demon giving you any trouble, or did you want to find some release from your grief?"

Now that he mentioned it, you did feel so angry that you wanted to kill something. And that anaconda-demon was the only one who volunteered during the past two months. "I don't know, a little bit of both I guess."

"He had a Sacred Jewel shard in him didn't he."

_What? How'd he find out? _You thought. "How'd you know that?" You had some confusion in your tone.

"When I see demons destroyed like this, they had a Sacred Jewel shard taken from them." He said as he looked over the anaconda carcass. He looked back at you, "You were going to use his shard to get stronger, weren't you?" It's surprising at this point that he had no aggression in his voice by this time. He probably wanted the shard to himself, so he'd be more powerful.

You couldn't deny it. You took out the purplish shard out from your little bag and held it in both of your hands. "I couldn't let another demon take it. They could use it for evil." You looked up at Sesshomaru. "… You want this shard to strengthen your demonic powers, don't you?" You waited for an answer.

Sesshomaru looked from your hands to your face. His gaze gave you a tingling sensation down your spine. "No…" He walked towards you ever so gracefully, until he got close enough to see the shard lying in your hands. "I don't need objects to upgrade my power."

You smelled some demon blood on him, he must be a very good fighter. You were lost in his eyes as he looked at your face which seemed like forever. But, all of a sudden, a small demon bird took the jewel shard away from your hands and ate it. It transformed into a larger, stronger looking demon.

"Oh, no!" You yelled. But as you were about to take your Usagi out to cut the bird in half, Sesshomaru pounced from where he was standing, into the bird's direction. As he was doing this, he took out his sword, and cut the bird completely in half. The two halves of the bird landed violently to the ground, while Sesshomaru landed lightly on his feet. He walked toward one of the halves of the bloody bird which was twitching and about to be one full bird again. Sesshomaru found the shard that was still in the birds esophagus, and took it. The bird then went through the same fait as the giant anaconda-demon did, turning into dust and bone. He then gracefully headed toward your direction and gave you back the shard.

You were confused, but pleased at the same time. "Why didn't you just take it from me? You could've if you wanted to."

"I told you that I didn't need it. If anyone should protect it from the hands of evil it's you."

You put the shard in your bag and then you realized that Sesshomaru was walking back into the thick forest. You didn't want him to leave you alone. "Wait where are you going?" You were scared, you didn't feel so bad when he was there, but now that he was leaving you alone, how can you feel better about the loss of your mother and the villagers practically kicking you out from your home.

He was still walking, "Back to Jaken and Rin."

It made you worry more with every step he took. "Wait, stop!"

Sesshomaru finally stopped not looking back at you.

"Um, is it okay if I join your group. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Sesshomaru thought for a minute, "No, you'll just be in my way." He then continued to walk deeper into the forest.

You panicked, "I wont I promise, I'll do anything you say. If I'm good at anything, it's obedience. And I'll help you with taking down demons on your journey." You tried not to sound needy while saying this.

Sesshomaru thought again for a while, but this time it was twice as long. He sighed, "As long as you can catch up with me, I wont hesitate to leave you behind if you hold me back." His tone almost sounded irritated when he said this.

You felt cheerful, "Thanks, I wont let you down." You caught up to him as he began to walk even deeper in the woods.

He didn't say a word to you when you followed him back to his camp. You wondered if you did the right thing, or if you really are gonna slow him down, you don't want to be a burden. You realized during this time that it was getting dark outside and you wondered what your going to eat.

After about five minutes of walking, you saw a small campsite by a lake. A little girl in a orange kimono was eating cooked mushrooms. _She must be the girl Sesshomaru's been talking about, Rin. _You thought. And Jaken had some kind of large root cooking on a stick over a fire.

Jaken looked suddenly at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" Then he looked at you in a strange way. "With this woman? But why?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with undevided attention and said, "She might be very useful to me, Jaken." He said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Should we really have her follow us? I mean, three people in one group seems enough to me, but what I'm saying is that she might slow you down on your quest of defeating Naraku."

"Are you also saying that your opinion is more important than mine, Jaken?"

Jaken got worried, "Oh! Of coarse not Milord!" He then bit the root on the stick, and then spit it out. "Ahhhh! It's still hot!"

While Jaken was frantically trying to cool his mouth down, Sesshomaru walked to the end of the lake staring out into space. You wondered what he was thinking about. You sat down near the fire, looking at the glowing embers.

Rin walked in your direction and sat next to you. "Hi, my name's Rin. What's yours?"

You looked at the little girl's face. She had black hair and brown eyes, with the sweetest expression on her face, unlike Sesshomaru and Jaken's.

Her smile made you want to smile uncontrollably. "I'm Kasumi."

Rin took her last mushroom and showed it to you. "You can have it, my tummy's full."

You didn't want to hurt her feelings so you took the mushroom. "Thank you, Rin." You began to eat bits of the mushroom so it will last longer. You looked at Sesshomaru, trying to figure out what he's thinking. You said quietly to Rin, "Does he always do that?" You pointed at Sesshomaru.

Rin giggled, "Yeah, almost every night. On other nights he would be tired out and lean his back against a tree to rest."

You thought for a minute, "I wonder why." You bit another piece of the mushroom. You practically stared at him all night, while reviewing the memories from that day.

After finishing your mushroom, you yawned and fell asleep by the fire.

* * *

~Well, that's chapter 1! Any comments, questions, or concerns? Make sure to write a review for me so that I know if there's anything I need to improve on! I'm a pretty good writer, it's just the RULES of writing correctly confuses me.~


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

~This is chapter 2! If you haven't read chapter 1 yet, go read it and everything will make sense.~

* * *

You woke up the next morning and found everyone asleep, including Sesshomaru. Your stomach just growled, guess that mushroom didn't fill you up. You gone quietly into the forest to look for some food. You didn't go too far because you were afraid that they might wake up and leave you alone in the forest. You found some edible roots, washed them off and ate them from there. You didn't want to start another fire again, since you might be leaving after Sesshomaru wakes up. While you were still at the lake, you drank a couple handfuls of water. When you were finished, you turned around and saw Sesshomaru right behind you. You gasped and almost fell in the water. After balancing yourself, you said, "Good morning my Lord." You thought it was appropriate to call him that now.

Sesshomaru looked deep into your eyes, it almost felt like he was looking into your soul. "You can go deeper into the woods when your looking for food, I'll warn you when I'm about to leave."

"I thought you said that you wouldn't hesitate to go on without me?" You said confused.

He almost smiled, but not quite, "It would be more fair if I warned you first, Kasumi."

You nodded and pulled some of your white strands of hair away from your face.

As you did this, Sesshomaru noticed that your right arm was bleeding. "Your arm's bleeding." He almost sounded concerned. Whatever he says, he tries to keep his emotions to himself.

You looked at your arm and it was covered in a red sticky residue. "Oh, I wonder how that happened?" You said curiously, examining the wound. It was probably that branch that caught on you while you were getting food.

"Here…" Sesshomaru held out his hand.

You then noticed that his left arm was gone. _Maybe he got into a nasty fight some time ago? _You thought.

You weren't sure what he was doing, but you gave him your arm, he took it by the wrist and he licked it clean. His saliva made the wound clot so it would heal without bleeding.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to do that, I could've done that myself."

Sesshomaru looked at you with a small grin, "I know…"

The words he said gave you chills down your spine, but in a good way. You stared into each other's eyes for a few long seconds, until you heard a little girls voice a few yards a way.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Your awake!" Rin ran towards him with a big smile. "When are we leaving?" She asked.

"After everyone has a chance to eat, and then we'll be on our way."

Rin yawned. "Okay, my Lord." She ran over to Jaken and told him that they should get some food.

You looked at Sesshomaru one more time for a few seconds, looked away, smiled and blushed as you gone with Rin and Jaken to help out.

After everyone ate and used the bathroom, you all continued your journey. You walked by Sesshomaru's side the whole way. On an occasion, you'd check your pockets to see if the Sacred Jewel shard was still in your bag, which it was. For some reason when you have something small in your possession, you tend to lose it sometimes. You didn't have much trouble, except that you came across a demon that wanted a fight, whom you destroyed quickly with your Usagi. Rin fell asleep on Ah-Un, who was some kind of green horse/lizard-demon with two heads who was a necessity to the group for carrying supplies and for faster traveling. After a long day of traveling, you all settled somewhere deep in the woods. You, Rin, and Jaken gathered food, while Sesshomaru sat at the edge of a tree. After you found edible mushrooms and herbs, you washed them up from a river nearby and began to eat and cook. You all ate with full bellies and Jaken and Rin fell asleep. You didn't however, you were very curious of what Sesshomaru was thinking behind that bleak expression. You stood up and you walked to Sesshomaru and sat next to him.

"You make me curious." You said quietly.

He looked at you. "About what?"

You smiled at him, "When you look at nothing, when your mind has gone somewhere else. It makes me wonder what your thinking."

His eyes widened, but then he relaxed his face and looks forward.

"What do you think about?" You asked curiously.

He didn't avert his gaze, "Just life… You should go to sleep, I will too soon… I have to go somewhere in the morning.

You asked, "The rest of us can't come?" You hugged your knees tight until they came to your chest.

He looked back at you, "No, it's a one-person thing."

You smiled at him as you looked in his eyes, "Okay, as long as you come back tomorrow."

He faced forward again with his mind going somewhere else.

You released your legs. You brought up a lot of courage, and you kissed his cheek. And when you did that, his eyes were recognizably wide. You stood up and walked back to your sleeping spot. And as you began to doze off, you could've sworn that Sesshomaru was smiling.

* * *

~Aww… That's so cute! Honestly, I would never have the guts to kiss a guy like that. Well, I guess that's why they call it fan fiction. But anyways, review this chapter and tell me what you think.~


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting

~This is chapter 3. If you haven't read chapter 1 and 2, go read them first and it will make more sense when you read this chapter.~

* * *

You woke up the next day and you realized that you've slept in. You looked around to see if the others were still sleeping.

The only person you saw was Rin sitting on a large bolder and she was singing a cute song,

"_In the mountains, in the breeze. _

_In the forest, in my dreams. _

_Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? _

_Jaken is serving under you too. _

_I will wait for you on my own. _

_Please return to me, waiting all alone…"_

You walked to her interrupting her song, "I'm guessing that Lord Sesshomaru left?"

Rin smiled, "Yeah, but he'll be back at the end of the day." She giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Her laughter was contagious.

"When Lord Sesshomaru was about to leave…" She giggled some more, "He kissed your forehead…" She then laughed out loud.

You stopped laughing, and you were in shock. Now you know for certain that he's interested in you.

Then Rin managed to stop, "That's super icky!" She giggled.

You smiled at her, "Just wait, Rin, when your older, you'll be crazy about boys!" You laughed.

"Ewwww, no way!" Rin pulled back in disgust.

"Yup, you're gonna want to hug them, and kiss them…"

"Oh, yuck!" Rin jumped from the bolder and began to run away.

You chased after her, "Your gonna love boys!" Then you caught her and began to tickle her. Before you knew it, you two were playing all day, and it really passed the time while waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

Jaken was watching you two, since he had nothing else to do but wait. You offered him to join you two, but he says that he's too mature to play games.

You two got very filthy from playing so much, good thing your kimono is mostly black. So when you were walking through the woods to bathe in the river, Rin stopped immediately and had all her attention on something.

"Oh!" Rin then hurried toward a leafy plant and started to pick the leaves. "My mom use to pick these leaves for my bath time, it's supposed to make your skin and hair smell really good! Do you want some?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Rin picked a few extra leaves for you, she kept picking until she got a few handfuls, and put them in her kimono. She carried them like a basket.

And as you were continuing your walk, you couldn't help but wonder, "Rin, what happened to your parents?"

Rin stopped smiling and looked down a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry if it's a bad subject." You said.

Rin's voice wasn't so cheerful anymore. "No, no, it's fine… My mom, dad and my big brother all got killed by bandits."

"Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry." Your voice sounded truly sorrowful.

"It's okay. It's sad sometimes to think about it, though."

You tried to make her look at the bright side, but you realized that there really isn't one. But you thought of one thing, "Well, at least you got Sesshomaru to look after you."

Rin smiled a little. "Yeah, your right."

You both found the river, you both took off your kimono's and hiyoku's, you made sure that the Sacred Jewel shard was still in your bag and you both dived in the water. You washed yourselves with the leaves, which had a sweet, minty scent to it, played in the water a little bit, and got out. But you two forgot to use something to dry with. So you two shook off as much water as you could, and dried the rest of yourselves with your kimonos, hoping you wouldn't catch a cold. You two got dressed, took your things and walked back to camp.

When you arrived, Jaken got a fire going and was poking at it. "Yup, I got a fire started all by myself. Unlike some people that decide to fool around!" Jaken said to you two sarcastically.

"We're sorry master Jaken, we'll go get some more food before Lord Sesshomaru comes back." Rin said anxiously. She grabbed your half wet, half dry kimono sleeve and followed her into the woods.

You tried to get some new food that night, but you just found a few berries. You two came back with the food and a few pieces of fire wood. You dropped off the fire wood and went to the river to clean off the food. When you returned with the clean food, you saw a handsome figure come gracefully to the camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called.

"You've returned!" Jaken said excitedly.

Sesshomaru said nothing, he just sat at the foot of a tree like he did the other night.

You all ate the food and warmed up by the fire. Rin fell asleep and Jaken was trying to stay awake.

"You can sleep now if you want, Jaken." You said curling your toes by the fire.

"I mustn't! Lord Sesshomaru had a difficult day today, and I must be awake when I come to his aid!"

You giggled, "I'll come to his aid, Jaken. Now sleep. You need your rest more than I do."

"No! No one serves the Lord but me, and I wont have a foolish woman like yourself take the best of-"

You interrupted him by singing to him and pushed him slightly to the ground for him to doze off. _"In the mountains, in the breeze. In the forest, in my dreams. Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Jaken is serving under you too…"_ He struggled from being put down by you, but as your singing progressed, he surrendered. He plopped in the ground and fell asleep.

You quietly tip toed to Sesshomaru, who looked very exhausted. You sat next to him as you did the other night. All his armor and weapons were just a few feet away from where he was sitting, so he just had his kimono on.

"Anything you need my lord?" You said with a smile.

He looked at you with the same expression he had most of the time. Blank. "Just rest." He then looked out in the open, making you curious again.

"Rin told me that you kissed me before you left." You laid your legs flat on the ground. You noticed that his eyes were wide. You liked it when you get some emotion out of him.

He then softened his expression. "So you caught me, huh?"

You smiled. "A little bit…" You stood up, "Well, I just wanted to point that out." You tried to walk back to your sleeping place, until Sesshomaru stopped you from going any further.

"Kasumi."

You stopped and turned around.

Sesshomaru's face looked a lot different. You were always used to his hard expression, but this time it's a lot softer and gentler looking. "The ground is too hard for you I imagine?" He asked. His face may have changed, but his tone of voice sure didn't.

You didn't really care about how hard the ground was. You were usually too exhausted to have any thought about it, but now that he mentions it, your back does get a little stiff when you wake up. "Umm, yeah a little."

He held out his arm as if to welcome you. "How about you sleep next to me tonight."

You didn't know what to say, you couldn't pass off an opportunity like this, right? You swallowed, "S-sure." You walked up to the side where he had a large piece of fluff that was part of his shoulder. You laid yourself on top of it. "Wow, it's so soft." You felt it and it felt like chinchilla fur.

You remembered that your father had the same bundle of fur attached to his shoulder like Sesshomaru's. Guess you inherited that gene from your mother. Including her dog-like ears. You thought for a moment, thinking if your mother was a different type of dog-demon. Your parents were both full blooded demons.

He had a grin peak through his lips, then he had his head faced forward, thinking about "life".

Then you realized that you didn't want to so much sleep on his fur, but wanted to sleep knowing that he's going to protect you. You got a little closer to him to the point where you were completely touching his whole side, and then you got more closer to the point when your whole arm stretched across his middle area. You felt stiffness from his body, but he relaxed and put his right arm around your shoulders. And that's when you knew you were in love with him, and never dare to leave his side.

* * *

~You'd be insane if you didn't want to cuddle with Sesshomaru. Please review this chapter so I know if I'm doing good. By the way, I didn't make up the song that Rin sings. She actually sang that song while waiting for Sesshomaru in the anime.~


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

~This is chapter 4! If you haven't read chapters 1-3, go read them first and this chapter will make more sense.~

* * *

You woke up in a daze. You didn't feel the cold ground your so used to on your back, you were in some place soft and warm. As the memory of last night rushes through your mind, you knew exactly where you were. You felt his heartbeat in a steady pace through his kimono. You smiled and yawned. Besides smelling demon blood on him, he had a pleasant scent to him. You took a deep breath through your nose to get a better smell of him. You said to Sesshomaru tiredly, "Good morning, my Lord."

He grinned at you when you looked up. "It's still early, you can go back to sleep. Don't worry, I'll wake you."

You looked at the sky and saw that the sky looked liked it was on fire. Strands of sparkling gold filled the sky with a smoky red as the base of the precious metal.

You didn't feel so sleepy anymore. "But I'm not tired anymore." You stood up on your knees and stretched. "What about you? Don't you need sleep?" You remembered the other night when Sesshomaru looked entirely exhausted.

"I don't sleep much. And besides, I feel a lot better now."

You layed down on his bundle of fur he willingly let you sleep on the other night. "So, where were you yesterday? I smelled fresh demon blood on you, so I'm guessing you were in a fight?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions do you?" His expression was blank, but soft somehow.

"I'm just a nosey person, you don't have to answer me." You stopped looking at his eyes that almost looked like the early morning sky, but his were richer in gold.

You both paused for a minute, "I was in a fight with my younger half brother."

You looked at Sesshomaru again and his face was hard again. "What's his name?"

He looked away from you and said his name, which looked like he was saying it to himself, "InuYasha…" His tone had some aggression in it. "He's a half-demon"

You've heard of half-demons before. Half human and half demon, they're often disrespected as "Half-Breeds". "What was the fight about? From the amount of blood I smell on you, it must've been serious."

He chuckled to himself quietly, "It was just fighting. We never got along."

You looked confused, "Well, there has to be a reason."

He looked back into your eyes, "We just never liked each other. Although, after our father's death, he let InuYasha inherit his sword, Tetsusiaga. While he left me with the Tenseiga, which is useless for fighting."

You looked over at the pile of armor and saw two swords. One of them looked a little older, so you figured that, that was the Tenseiga. You were rather interested in the story. "So, that's mostly why you hate your brother?"

"Mostly…" And that was the last thing he said on the subject.

"Do you care for me, Lord Sesshomaru?" You asked him. You were worried how he would react to the question. He didn't seem like the emotional type, so it was also an awkward question to ask.

His eyes widened as he looked at you.

You had a icy feeling go up your spine and back down again.

His eyes then returned to his hard stare. "Don't ask such silly things, Kasumi."

You started to get angry, "You don't dare to answer me, because your afraid of what might happen!" You argued. You didn't say it loud enough to wake Rin and Jaken, though. "It's okay to show a little emotion once in a while! Hell, you can even "tell" how your feeling, instead of keeping yourself all locked up inside… Just, tell me how you really feel about me, and tell the truth."

Sesshomaru looked a little surprised. Probably because he was never spoken to like that before. He said nothing.

You felt bad. Even after you told him off, he still didn't tell you anything. You wanted to cry. "Just forget it." You stood up to walk away to who knows where, as long it was away from him, and you felt a warm hand take your wrist.

"Wait…" Sesshomaru stood up to be next to you.

Your body faced him, but your face could not. You were trying to hold your tears in.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Kasumi. This is just the way I am. I'm not very good at handling these kind of situations. I guess that's why I try to not show any emotion to anyone."

You wanted to look at him to see his face, but you didn't want him to see your tears pouring from your eyes.

"I…" He sighed, "I do care about you… A lot…"

You couldn't decide if you were happy or sad. All you knew is that you tried to contain the tears that overstayed their welcome. But you couldn't hide your tears anymore when Sesshomaru took your face by the chin to make you look at him.

He had a very caring look on his face when you looked at him. "I truly didn't want to hurt you like this… Your… Very important…" He then looked deep in your eyes, "Your eyes are beautiful."

You then figured out the mixed emotion you had, happiness. He finally opened up to you, and he said he cares about you.

He looked a little nervous, but he willfully pulled you in closer to him, and pressed his lips against yours.

Your heart fluttered in your chest.

He pulled away and slowly moved his hand to your cheek to wipe away a tear with his thumb. He grinned at you and kissed your lips again. He kept kissing you until he reached your neck.

You wrap your arms around his body and grabbed a hold of his back. He stopped kissing you and he gave you a turn. You took his face with both hands and started kissing his cheeks and lips uncontrollably. You let your hands drop slowly touching his chest, feeling his smooth touch.

You two stopped kissing to let your actions sink in.

"I never expected you to kiss me, Sesshomaru."

He grinned, "You didn't seem to mind it."

You reviewed the delightful memories through your head that all felt like they were part of a dream.

Just then, you felt a sharp pain cut through your shoulder.

* * *

~*Gasp* What happened? Well, read the next chapter to find out! If you guys think that Sesshomaru isn't his mysterious aloof self, than I'm sorry. A person like Sesshomaru is hard to keep in character if he falls in love with someone. Any comments in your head about this chapter? Than let me know, so I can see if there's any improvements. But if you really like a part, let me know about that too!~


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

~This is chapter 5! If you haven't read chapter 1-4, go read them first and it will make more sense.~

* * *

You collapsed in Sesshomaru's arms and yelled loudly in pain. You didn't care if Rin and Jaken heard you, it hurt like hell.

Shesshomaru held you in his arms immediately, "Kasumi!" He yelled. You felt him look up, "Kagura!" His tone sounded like a growl.

You tried to see who Sesshomaru growled at, and saw a beautiful woman floating on a large, white feather, wearing a red kimono. Her eyes were red as well and she had a traditional fan in her right hand. She made a sinister face at you.

You moaned in pain.

She looked pleased, "I believe you have something that belongs to me, dog."

You managed to speak, "S-Sesshomaru… I think she's after the shard."

Sesshomaru gently put you on the ground. You moaned again, the pain was excruciating.

"You made a huge mistake, Kagura." His fingers turned bright red. He jumped toward her and looked like he was going to claw off her face.

She took her fan and waved it quickly in front of him, causing blades of wind to push him away.

He got thrown against a large tree from the forceful wind.

You wanted to get up and fight, but you were in too much pain to even move an inch.

Kagura flew towards you to the ground and the large feather tranceformed into a regular sized feather and she put it in her hair bun. She easily took the shard from your bag and examined it.

You growled in anger.

She put the shard inside her kimono. "And now to get rid of you, you little pest."

You couldn't move, you wanted desperately to run.

She took out her fan, and she was about to end your life. But when she was about to end you, Sesshomaru pushed her out of the way. Though she was pushed making her wind blades shoot out

of bounds, one of the blades cut through your chest deep enough to cut a piece of your heart. You knew you were going to die. You gasped for air, since it was a forceful blow. You covered the wound with your hand, cringing as you did so.

"Jaken, get Rin out of here. I'll deal with Kagura myself." Sesshomaru shouted.

You realized that Jaken and Rin were awake. You'd be surprised if they weren't.

"Yes, milord! Rin, follow me!"

Rin ran after Jaken when he ran in the woods with Ah-Un. "Is Kasumi gonna be okay, master Jaken?"

You couldn't hear the rest of their conversation as they traveled deeper through the trees. You weren't sure if you were going to be okay either. The blade went as deep as your heart. You struggled to stay alive, but the amount of blood gave you a little less hope. But you concentrated on staying alive anyway.

Sesshomaru looked absolutely pissed in your peripheral vision. So pissed, that his golden eyes drowned in red. The blank expression he used to cover his true emotions, was completely consumed with anger. He made up some sort of neon green energy whip with his hand to slice her up, like she did to you. He whipped it across her chest, making a large gash wound across her breast, and the deadly whip made the Sacred Jewel shard fly from her kimono across the air.

Kagura yelled in pain. "Curse you!" She shouted in anger and pain. She plucked the white feather from her hair, making the white object transformed into a much larger size, she pounced on

top of it, and flew away covering her chest with her arm.

As Kagura flew away across the sky, Sesshomaru jumped at an amazing distance to go after her.

You tried to call Sesshomaru over, "Ses…shomaru…" You mumbled out, cringing in pain.

Sesshomaru looked back at you. His face changed from his terrifying angry look, to a worried look. His eyes turned into golden brown again. He kept himself from going any further by pouncing from a tree, then he pounced toward you.

You felt your life slowly withering away.

"I'm so sorry, Kasumi. I should've known that she was there."

"Please Sesshomaru… Don't blame yourself for what… Happened…" You cringed again in pain as you spoke to him.

Sesshomaru looked like he was in pain as well. "You'll be okay, Kasumi. I promise."

You had a tear stream down your cheek to your lips. "Please… Don't make a promise you can't keep…"

Sesshomaru carefully moved your hand away from your chest to see the fatal wound.

You moaned.

Sesshomaru looked even more worried. He looked at your face, which looked somewhat peaceful now. "Please, stay with me, Kasumi… I love you…"

You grinned, "I never heard you say that to me before…"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin too. He moved his hand away from your bloody hand and cupped the side of your face.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru… Soon, I won't feel any pain anymore… I'll miss you…"

He looked scared, "Please, Kasumi! don't say stuff like that, you'll be okay!"

"It's okay… I'm not afraid anymore… It's almost over…" You said quietly, trying not to scare him.

"Kasumi!" He yelled.

But you felt your life exit your body. All you could see was a brilliant light taking over your vision. Then everything went black…

* * *

~Oh no! Oh wait, there's another chapter... Well that kind of ruined the tragedy... Did you like this chapter? Any improvements? Than review this chapter and tell me what you think!~


	6. Chapter 6: A Happy Ending

~This is chapter 6! If you haven't read chapters 1-5, than go read them first so it would make more sense. This is the NAUGHTIEST chapter in the story, since this one's a LEMON. If you don't like this kind of stuff, than you can just skip the naughty parts.~

* * *

You didn't know what happened. It felt like you saw blackness for a few hours. No pain, no thoughts, just dead…

You heard disembodied voices as your vision refocused to just see behind your eyelids. The voices became more clearer to you, more familiar. You tried to open your eyelids which felt like grinding against your eyes. Your vision of the figures was all a blur. After a few seconds, the blurred figures came into the shapes of Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

"Kasumi!" Rin landed on top of you to hug you.

You cringed remembering the painful gash on your shoulder and chest, but you realized that the pain was completely gone. There was no pain in your body at all. You wrapped your arms around Rin to hug her back, even though you still felt a little stiff. "I- I'm alive?"

Jaken ran up to your head, "Lord Sesshomaru revived you with his Tenseiga!" He said gratefully.

_So, that's why the Tenseiga doesn't work when fighting. It heals and returns people from the dead. I guess the sword isn't so useless after all. _You felt grinding in your neck as you turned to look at Sesshomaru.

He gave you a small grin while holding the samurai sword. "I promised you that you'd be okay, didn't I?"

You giggled as Rin came off of you, "Yes you did, and I'm very grateful." You got up on your own, and stretched out the stiffness and grinding.

"I know, I felt stiff too when Lord Sesshomaru brought me back." She smiled.

"He brought you back from the dead before?" You said stretching out your arms.

"Yeah, I was killed by wolf-demons back when I lived in a village. I was there by his side ever since." She looked at Sesshomaru in a hopeful gaze.

He made a small grin at her, he obviously didn't regret bringing her back.

You just remembered the reason why you got killed. You gasped, "Wait! Where's the shard!" You panicked. You looked around the area and found nothing. You stopped searching after Sesshomaru held out his hand. You looked to see what he was holding. You saw a sparkling sharp jewel in the middle of his palm. Relieved, you took the shard from his hand and watched the glowing light. "Oh, thank you for returning this to me… When I couldn't." You sounded disappointed to yourself.

Sesshomaru looked at you seriously. "Just be more careful when you have the shard in your possession. Kagura's probably going to tell Naraku that you now have one of the few remaining shards left."

You nodded. You put the shard back in your bag. You looked back at Sesshomaru and asked, "Do you want to take a walk with me in the woods?" You said with a grin. "I feel like I should talk to you alone."

Sesshomaru looked suspicious, but interested. His face didn't show it much, but you could still tell. "Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

"Look after Rin wile I'm gone." He gave him a soft, emotionless look.

"Of coarse, milord. But when do you assume to be back?"

His face turned hard again, "Would that be any of your business, Jaken?"

Jaken frantically kneeled to the ground, "Oh, please forgive me my Lord! How rude of me to ask!"

When Sesshomaru looked back at you, his face magically turned soft, smiling at you. Guess you'll never understand his various emotions.

You smiled back and walked together in the forest. You overheard Jaken and Rin, "Rin, have you noticed that ever since Kasumi started traveling with us, our lord has been a lot… Happier?"

"Well, I think that's because Lord Sesshomaru and Kasumi are in love with each other!"

You smiled and continued to walk Sesshomaru in the woods.

You two walked deep in the woods for ten minutes. You decided to stop.

Sesshomaru had a late reaction to your stopping. He turned around and looked at you, "I'm pretty sure that were alone, now. What do you want to talk about?"

"You said you loved me, right?" You looked deep in his butterscotch eyes.

He didn't respond at first, but then realized that he can open up to you now. "Yes, very much." He smiled.

You chuckled. "I love you too…" Your hand touched his face and you tenderly kissed his lips. "Very much…" You said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru embraced you in his only arm to bring you into a comforting hug.

"Do you think that we'll be together till the end?" You asked.

His arm held you loosely enough to look at your face. His face looked as much gentle as he sounded, "…Yes… But much longer…"

You smiled and blushed at the beautiful words. You gently held the back of his neck with one hand and kissed his lips again. His arm held you tighter as he pressed harder. Your hands traveled down to his obi, and you began to untie it. You had a good response. You managed to untie it and took the obi and the kimono off, leaving him just wearing his pants. You began kissing him again while feeling his chest. He began to take your obi and weapons off to the side. He then gently took off your kimono leaving your hiyoku for last. You held his face as you started kissing his face again. He laid you gently down on the ground and kissed your lips.

Sesshomaru stopped and gazed into your blue eyes. "Have you ever done this before? I don't want to hurt you."

You cupped the side of his face and gazed back. "It's supposed to hurt at first. You don't need to worry about me."

He looked serious, "If you want me to stop, don't hesitate to tell me."

You nodded. He pressed his lips against yours and cupped your breast.

The feeling of arousal completely took over your body. The heat between your legs got hotter and wetter.

Sesshomaru took off your hiyoku and tossed it to the side, leaving you completely vulnerable. He licked your stomach area and then kissed you until he reached for your breasts. He then licked your left nipple and sucked on it, making it instantly hard.

You arched your back in response and started to moan.

He went over to the right one and this time, he nibbled on it and flicked his tongue back and fourth. You wanted him so badly, you thought you were going to go insane.

When he was done, you tried to take off his pants, until he stopped you from doing so. "Not just yet." He said smirking.

"Are you trying to torture me?" You said with a bit of whimpering in your tone.

He chuckled to himself. "Kasumi, I need you to lay down."

You weren't sure what he was planning to do, but you did as he asked.

As you felt him spreading your legs, Sesshomaru bent over and licked and sucked the swollen nub above your entrance.

You've never felt so much pleasure before. You dug your fingers in the grass into the dirt and moaned louder. "Oh, Sesshomaru! Please, I want you now!" You whimpered.

This only made Sesshomaru want to tease you more. He ran his hand up and down your stomach area and to your hip, caressing it. He stuck his tongue inside your entrance repetitively, and then licking the entire insides of your womanhood getting a good taste of you.

"Damn it, I want you inside me now, oh!" You pleaded.

He lifted his head. "Okay, you win. Just let me just prepare you first."

_How can he prepare me! _You thought.

Sesshomaru took his index finger, and began inserting it in your entrance back and forth. He then inserted his middle finger, so that both fingers were loosening you up more. But his teasing wasn't over just yet. He rubbed his thumb on your clit, taking you over the edge.

You moaned again, which almost sounds like a growl. "I can't take it anymore! I want you to do me hard!"

Sesshomaru figured that you had enough and stopped tormenting you. "All right, now I'm finished."

He took off his pants and you tried to help him out because you wanted him at that very moment.

"A bit feisty aren't we?" He said pleasingly.

When his pants were completely off, you saw his bulge and it was fully erect. It was way bigger than you thought it was going to be.

You laid on your back, because the very thought of him taking charge made you lust for him even more.

He got on top of you once again. "Remember what I said earlier, I'll stop if you want me to-"

"Yeah, yeah, just do me!" You begged.

He raised his eyebrows, and slowly began to enter your cave.

You arched your back to the pleasant feeling you had. You hummed as his thrusting got deeper. Then an unpleasant feeling when he was about half way into you. You felt the thin tissue give away from his thrusts, making you tense and pull away a little. You tried not to yelp in pain, because you didn't want him to stop. The only thing that replaced your scream was a few tears coming down your face. You quickly wiped them away so you wouldn't concern him.

He saw your tears, but didn't stop because you didn't tell him to.

After a while, his thrusting wasn't really painful anymore, in fact, it was beginning to feel like pleasure. Instead of trapped yelps, you started moaning again. "Oh, Sesshomaru!" You wrapped your legs around his hips and grabbed a hold of his back, digging your nails into it. "Oh, harder, my Lord, harder!" You were in the state where you couldn't control what you were saying.

He did as you asked and got a few inches deeper. This made him moan too. "Uh, Kasumi."

You two began moaning together, louder and louder. You grabbed the roots of his hair as you were ready for climax. As you and Sesshomaru were practically hyperventilating, you scratched his back once again and your moans got louder, almost screaming. You achieved orgasm shortly before Sesshomaru, feeling the pressure of his cum go into you.

Shortly after that, Sesshomaru practically collapsed beside you, shoulder-to-shoulder.

You were so exhausted, the only thing you were able to do was breath heavily. You thought that if you were this exhausted, you couldn't imagine how Sesshomaru felt.

He was still breathing heavily too, unable to move.

You managed to speak out, "That… Was… A-mazing…" You said still panting.

Sesshomaru still couldn't speak. The only thing he did for a response was sigh deeply.

You two didn't move for a few minutes, until you had enough energy to stand up and dress in your hiyoku. You didn't bother to put your kimono on. You looked behind yourself and saw Sesshomaru sitting up, grinning at you. You smiled back and took your time walking to him. You sat beside him, caressing his chest. His scent was even more intoxicating without his clothes.

He wrapped his arm around your sides and kissed the top of your head gently.

"My Lord, I can't even tell you how happy I am right now."

He then kissed your cheek softly, "I've waited so long, thinking of what it would feel like to be inside of you. And it was all worth it."

You smiled and smothered the side of your head into his chest. You've never built so much of a strong relationship with someone like this before. The love you shared with Sesshomaru was shared back in great portions.

It was still morning, the sun glazed the forest with warm light, making goose bumps form all over you. You embraced the satisfied Lord and broke the silence. "Should we go back?"

He made a crooked smile. "As you wish, Lady Kasumi. But I'm probably going to want more later tonight." He raised an eyebrow.

You giggled. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

Two months had passed and you and Sesshomaru were eternal sole mates. You never left his side on your long journey. You acted as if you were a part of the group for years. A few demons tried to take the shard away from you, but you, Sesshomaru, and Jaken killed them all easily. Kagura comes back occasionally to try to take the shard away from you again, but Sesshomaru always protected you and he won all the battles against her. He could never completely destroy her, though. One day, the battle toward Naraku will end and everyone can live in piece, and just maybe, the Sacred Jewel shards will become whole again. But for now, you'll protect the shard with your life, and Sesshomaru will protect you with his. You're also feeling better about your mom being dead. You learned to accept that everything dies, and death is a part of life. But on certain occasions, you do feel bad about her loss, but not as bad as you felt a few months ago.

After a long day of traveling, you all made camp by a large river. Rin and Jaken went out to get fire wood, while you stood by your mate.

You sighed, "I really shouldn't be fighting in this condition I'm in, it's too dangerous…"

Sesshomaru was concerned of this too. "You should take it easy, don't worry, I'll protect you."

You smiled and hugged his waist as you both looked into the moonlight. But then you thought of something, feeling concerned again. "You can't use the Tenseiga on me again. You know that you can only use it on someone once."

He looked back at you, "I know. That's why I will do anything to keep you alive."

He looked down to your tummy and rubbed it. "You and our child."

* * *

~Aww, I love that last sentence! That's the end of the story. Do you like this chapter? Review me and tell me what you think! Oh, and please read my other stuff and tell me what you think about them!~


End file.
